Marron the Spy
by AGalaxiaGoddess
Summary: Marron is a sweet girl, selling insurance, at least that's what they've been told. What she didn't say is that she's a spy, working for a company called the Ginyu Force. M/T
1. Her Secret Life

****

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own DB/Z/GT and that is why I'm here writing fan fictions, when I can go out there and make some big bucks from the series. Yeah right. I DON'T OWN 'EM!

~*~

****

Marron the Spy

Chapter one: Her Secret Life

In the middle of Nikki Town lies a huge, gray building surrounded by barb wire fences. A large sign with the words: "DO NOT TRESPASS" hung in the middle of it. On top of each section of the fence sat the security cameras, darting left and right, working overtime. Each cameras observe everything in a five miles radius beyond the fence.

Inside, a group of people saunter into a rather large room, filled with computers in every rows, each screens illuminating the room.

"This is the research room," a slim man, wearing a black business suit lectured to the group. "As you can see, we are wide-known for our extensive data."

The group of students, with a notepad in hand and a pencil in the other, started scribbling furiously, when the man, Mr. Greene talked from the front. It wasn't necessary to write down everything, but as Mr. Greene puts it, "If you want to excel, it is better to know first-hand than to have someone waste their time by repeating everything. It only shows you are not committed to work here."

Each time a word escapes from Mr. Greene's mouth, the arms of the students moved. Every one of them were so engrossed with the man's words, also known as the director of the place. It was rare for the director himself to be giving the students a tour and when it came, they were all determine to learn everything they could from the man himself.

"Follow me," Mr. Greene said, moving further inside the room. "The military, navy, army, even the FBI are just some examples who uses this facility you see before you," he said, gesturing to the ones around them and again, the student started scribbling. "Of course every one of them, even the highest rank, must go through the many security checks before they may use these. We wouldn't want classified information leaking out to the civilians, the enemies, or even spies, would we now," he chuckled to himself. He looked pensively for a moment before beginning, "Yes, we are proud of our work and you should too, for you are going to be a part of our growing network," Mr. Greene said, raising his arms as if praising the audience to give his last sentence some effect. 

The group started cheering, not realizing a silhouette slipping, from the back of the crowds, into a nearby room. The man, wearing baggy shirt with baggy pants and a cap covering most of his hair, circumspect the place. It was the electricity room filled with wires from the computers from the previous room. Making sure the door was locked before he open his duffle bag, then begin taking his baggy clothes off for an exchange with a black, skin-tight ones. In doing so, it was clearly the man wasn't a man at all, instead it was a woman in disguise. She took off her cap to reveal her long golden locks and she put them in a low pig-tail. She took off her green contacts to reveal her true blue eyes.

From further inspection, she found a vent in the ceiling and soon, with cat-like reflexes, leap to the top of the block-like voltage storage; then, with no effort, she sprang to the vent, moved the vent aside and hastily slid in. 

She secretly crawled into the next room and by then, the group of people, including Mr. Greene had already left, leaving the room dim. She jumped into the room soundlessly, and not wasting any time, rushed to the nearest computer where she insert her disk and furiously typed away. Her blue eyes occasionally darted from the screen to her watch latched onto her wrist. Finally, she ejected the disk and slipped it into her belt compartment. Her black-gloved hands unlatch the window and she silently slipped out unnoticed.

~*~

Inside West City, the ever busy streets were filled with cars, the streets with people hurrying to reach their destination. One in particular, dressed in all black attire and carrying a duffel bag walk into a two stories, office-looking building with the sign, "Insurance" embroidered on the wall.

Inside was filled with office desks, employees already at work with their customers, but the woman in black didn't stop here. Instead, she went to the back room and, making sure she was alone, pushed a button hidden underneath one of the keys in the keyboard. The wall in front of her opened.

She stepped into the elevator where it scan her irises, beeping twice when she was confirmed and the door behind her open. She proceed into the new room where she greeted some of her employees with a smile. She made her way to the back of the room, the name Captain Ginyu carved on the stain-glass door.

"Hello Marron. I see you successfully completed your mission," Captain Ginyu said, eying the green disk in her hand. 

"Of course I did," she said, handing her boss the disk and sitting down across from him. "The infiltration was simple even a rookie could do it, I'm sure. They fail to put security cameras in their electricity room. Otherwise, they would've made my job a little difficult."

"Yes, well, good job," he said securing the disk in his desk and locking it with one of his keys. "I have another assignment for you." 

"Don't you always?" she mumbled, while rolling her eyes.

He eyed her carefully before fishing out a tan folder from the many similar ones on his desk. He held it in the air. "You know, this isn't a free ride. If you want to complain, then do it elsewhere. The door is always open."

"No thanks," she said eventually and narrow her eyes before snatching the folder off his hand, "but I like it here."

"Good. Now your next mission is to partner with Paresu. She should be here any minute now." As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped Paresu, wearing a feminine business suit. The neck part is a long v-shape, revealing a small white part of her underneath shirt. The bottom of her coat flares out evenly on her hip, concealing the top part of her pant. Her black business footwear finished off the whole ensemble.

She took a seat next to her partner awaiting their direction for their next assignment. "You two will be taking a trip to Sydney, Australia at the Wildlife Zoo. There, a man name Jake Carlson, standing by the tiger cage will give you an envelope. In return, you will give him this." He took out a brown suitcase from underneath his desk and hand it over to Paresu.

"Cash?" 

"Yes," he said, begin working on his paper work, indicating for the women to leave his office.


	2. The Date…er, Meeting

****

Disclaimer: See the previous one.

****

Marron the Spy

Chapter 2: The Date…er, Meeting

Sydney, Australia.

In the midst of the crowd, two in particular stood by the park's entrance, dressed in civilian clothes. Paresu was wearing a tankini with a short blue jean, carrying a shopping bag and next to her, Marron had on a pink short-sleeve shirt with a short blue jean. No one would suspect them as anything out of the ordinary. Marron lower her dark sunglass and began searching for the tiger's cage. 

Next to her, Paresu yawned at the warmness of the sunlight against her skin. "So what are your plans for this week?"

Still engrossed with finding their client, she answer, "That depends on whether boss'll give me a vacation or not. If he does, I think I'll visit my family…" 

"What's wrong?" 

She stared at the ground. "It's just that…it has been awhile since I've visited them." A smile formed on her lips, then looking up, she asked, "What about you?"

She seemed deep in thought for a moment before a smile formed on her lips. "I think I'll do the same since I don't remember the last time I've visited them. I wouldn't be surprise if they forgotten what I look like," her tone taking a somber one.

Marron continue her search, while Paresu looked deep in thought. "You know, Captain Ginyu seems fond of you."

This caught Marron's attention. "Wh-what?"

"I heard he's going to a meeting this week and he's going to pick someone as his date."

"And you think that someone is me?" she said, not really believing it. She doesn't have any feelings towards the guy. In fact, she doesn't even consider him as her friend, just someone she could rely on that supplies her with paychecks each week. 

"Yep, and if that rumor is true, please be careful," she urged.

"You know I will. What kind of a person would actually trust the guy. I mean, the guy himself doesn't exactly scream infidelity," she said, scanning their area. When she found their destination, she gently nudge her partner and they began making their way next to a medium height man, wearing a khaki shorts and a matching shirt. 

"Jake? Jake Carlson?" Paresu asked, her position facing the tiger's cage.

The person in question never budge, instead he kept his gaze at the feline, walking back and forth, in the steel cage. "Where's the cash?"

"I see you're a right-into-business kind of guy, huh?" Paresu stated, then seeing as the man never stirred from the corner of her eyes, she continued, "Right here, in this bag. " She place the shopping bag on the ground and started taking a few photos of the tiger.

"Now that we held our end of the bargain, I can't help but ask where's yours?" Marron asked, also facing the tiger's cage.

Seeing as how the man in question puts his hand inside his pocket, the two got ready to retaliate in case he pulls out a gun. To their relief, he took out a white folded envelope and on his way out, he secretly slid the envelope into Marron's hand and pick up the bag before leaving.

Paresu and Marron sauntered over to the next section, which was filled with squeaking of wild birds and Marron pulled out the park's map, covering the envelope. She took out the photos and she noticed it was of the same man. Picture, after picture, after picture.

Paresu, observing the photos from her partner's shoulder, smirked. "Either Captain's obsess with this fella or he's our next victim."

****

~*~

Marron and Paresu went through the same security sections before entering Captain Ginyu's office. Marron tossed the envelope across the desk before seating herself.

Captain Ginyu looked up from his computer screen, then he reached for the envelope and started fishing out the photos. He carefully examine each one, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"I tell by that smirk you have that you approve?" Marron said in her monotonous voice. 

After he reached the final picture, he look up at the girls in front of him, his smirk still evident on his face. "Approve? You guys managed to finish this mission earlier than I thought. Impress is more like it. Good job, girls. Now leave," he said with a wave of his hand. Right when Paresu reached the door, he began, "Uh, Marron, could I have a word with you?"

Marron looked from him, then to Paresu, then to him again. "All right." She took note of the worried look her friend gave her, which she returned it with a reassuring grip before the door was closed behind her. 

Captain Ginyu simply smile and started pulling out two of what looked like tickets from his inner coat pocket. "I have to attend a meeting with a few…associates of mine at a dinner and a concert." He knew what she was going to say next.

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

With the same smile still plaster on his face, he continue, "How would you like to accompany me tomorrow? Someone will be there to pick you up and -"

"As a…date?" she inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"A bodyguard, or my date if you'd prefer."

"A bodyguard? Why not just ask Keith to go? Isn't he one of the best here?" Indeed, he was. He succeeded in passing all the requirement tests that all must take in order to be promoted within a rank. Being one of the youngest male in this organization, he managed to make it all the way to the elites. With his charming skills, accompanied with his brunette, gelled back hair and good looks, it's no wonder it's so simple for him to con his targets when going undercover. All the more reasons why he was one of the best. "I'm sure he can protect you better than I can."

He began pulling his chin thoughtfully, knowing full well he wouldn't change his mind. "Well, you got a point there, but I want to make this meeting less…conspicuous. This way, they'll -"

"They'll believe you're a trustworthy person?" Marron finished. In her mind, she was laughing at the very concept of him being just that. 'Yeah, that'll be the day,' she thought.

He smiled. "Exactly, I knew you'd understand. I assume you'll want to get home early to catch some Z's, so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

Marron paused just before she left the room as if forgetting something. "Oh, and boss?" she called out over her shoulder. "Next time you ask a girl out, make sure she gives you _her _answer and not the other way around." Then she walked out the door.

****

~*~

The next day flew by rather quickly. Captain Ginyu gave her a day off to relax, as he puts it, but she knew deep down it was for her preparation for tonight's _meeting_. Date, no. Meeting, yes. At least that was what she told the anxiously awaited Paresu when she left his office the previous day. Of course she had to alter the scenario a little just so she wouldn't had to worry her friend further.

With only a few minutes to spare, she took one last glance at herself before leaving her apartment. She wore a pink dress with a matching heels and she allowed her hair down. Her complete assessment was to her liking. It was not too flashy nor discourteous, careful as not to look too elegant or she would give Captain Ginyu the wrong signal and not too restrained or she would mess up tonight's meeting. 

Once she stepped on the sidewalk, she couldn't help but awe at the sight before her. It was a black limo and inside was none other than Ginyu himself. "A limo? Nice touch," she observed, while getting in.

"I should say the same for you." Captain Ginyu was dressed in the formal black tuxedo. He didn't waste any time on filling her in on how her role should be. "Now, onto business." He took out a tan folder, the ones similar to cases handed out to spies. "Your job tonight is keeping your eyes on his bodyguard, Carl Vile." He showed pictures of him to Marron. It was the same pictures Paresu and she traded with Jacob yesterday at the zoo. In the photograph, Jacob looked secretive, from what she observed, but who would be when you're surrounded with people lurking in the shadows and watching your every moves. "We are not sure what his motives are as of yet, but that's what we're going to find out at this meeting. I will try to coax his boss into allowing me in on some of his secrets operation." 

Marron waited for him to continue, but he ended the conversation by packing up everything into his compartment. The rest of the ride was in silence and she knew deep down he wasn't telling her something. Since she wasn't psychic, she knew she would just have to wait for it all to be unfold.

****

~*~

****

A/N: A _huge_ apology for making you guys wait for this chapter! I had a good reason why this update got out so late. This chapter was almost finish and just sitting in my computer when I got a fever. I was burning so bad that I had be admitted to a hospital. After they got my fever down, I still have my cold to take care of, along with my many homework that I didn't finish while I was sick. Now, I'm finally caught up with my school work I decided you guys had waited long enough, although I'm still sick, but not sick enough to type.


	3. Home Sweet Home

****

Disclaimer: Dis = not, claimer = owner

****

Marron the Spy

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

****

Three whole hours was how long the evening would end and the prelude hadn't even started yet. Marron couldn't believe her luck. She and the rest of the guests were waiting for the dinner to be served, the show to begin, and the evening to be over with. Well, at least she was, considering whom the person seated next to her was. Her name was Ms. Barbara Frank, divorced twice, and looking. She was medium in height and weight. Judging by her looks, she was about late twenties to early thirties, dirty brown hair, curl at the tip, along with a curled bangs. She wore a midnight blue knee-high dress that looked too tight for her to sit properly, with narrow slits on the upper-chest area. 'She must be desperate' Marron thought. That wasn't the reason why Marron was eagerly awaiting for the evening to finish, but from the first time Barbara sat at her table, she never stopped chatting or took a breath of air, at least not from her perspective. It was indeed going to be a long, _long _night. 

"So then I told her, 'you're spoiling your kids. They're running around, all wild and careless of our community.' And since that woman never show up for the town's meeting, you know what I said?" Not waiting for a response, Barbara started shaking her finger. "'You should at least help by raising your kids properly. You must discipline them if you want them to be brought up straight.' That's what I said and you know what she said to me?" She looked at Marron expectantly.

Marron, jolted from her semi-slumber, sat properly like she had paid attention to her mono-conversation the entire time. "What?" she asked confused, but thankfully Barbara hadn't catch on and mistook her confusion and lack of attention as her response, so continued. "She told me, you'll never believe this, but she said, 'You have no right telling me how to raise my children when you don't even have one,' " Barbara mimic. "At that point, I find no need to stand for her insults, and I was only trying to help the poor woman how…" she chattered on.

Marron blocked the woman's constant chatters and returned to her original position, chin on her palms, sighing deeply. 

Suddenly, a hand was extended in her view. "Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" In an instant, Barbara paused in midst of her sentence while Marron, without any hesitation, grabbed the man's hand and led them to the dance floor. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed as they started a waltz.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to get out of there," she sheepishly replied after realizing what she'd done. 

"It's okay. I thought you might've wanted an out. By the way, I'm Carl," he smiled warningly at her.

This got Marron's attention. "Carl as in Carl Vile?" The man in question was of great height, with broad shoulders and through the tuxedo he wore, she could easily figure out that he was very athletic. His maroon colored hair was almost to the point of scarlet hue, but what got her attention were his mysterious green eyes that took her breath away. Whenever she looked up, his eyes were always the first things Marron's laid upon. She felt entrapped in those green orbs, plunging to it deepest depths surrounded by total darkness, but she'd find a way out whenever she felt too caught up in it.

His smile broadened. "So you've heard of me. Since you know who I am, mind if you tell me a little about yourself?" He twirled her around, awaiting her reply.

"There's not much to tell, except my name's Marron. Marron Chestnut." The music in the background ended and this time Carl led her to a group of men gathering in a crowd, drinking champagne and socializing, one of whom she recognized as her boss. In front of him was an elderly man with broad shoulders and surprisingly, considering a man of his age, he was physically built as well. He was almost to the point of baldness and if he wasn't well built, Marron could easily estimate the man, who was in great health, was in his mid fifties. His brown eyes held wisdom that conceals behind his wrinkled skin, his spider's web distinctly showing whenever he laughed. Taking everything into account, Marron estimated the man around his early forties. 

The elderly man, amid of his laughter, caught sight of Marron and turned to her. He was halfway getting a word out when Captain Ginyu interrupted him. "This must be the man you spoke of, Mr. Flask. I must say I applaud your efforts for choosing a young man with such determination. Why, this lad had prove times, and times again, from the stories you've told me, that he's a valuable allied on your team, but what I don't understand is why don't you ever send back-up troops just in case something goes wrong?" 

Mr. Flask beamed proudly at his bodyguard. "Like you said, Captain Ginyu, he's proven himself worthy enough to gain my trust. If he ever needs help, why I'll be more than happy to send him some men. Fortunately, the missions I've send him, I'm proud to say, were all very successful." He picked up a glass of wine from a passing waiter and handed it to Carl. "You know I'm not a sentimental guy and this has probably be my first time thanking someone, who works for me, publicly or any for that matter. I want you to engrave this occasion in your head, you got that boy?" Carl nodded. "Let's have a toast for your achievements!"

"Here, here!" shouted the crowd now gathering around when the announcement was made. Then cheers from all over the room erupted with a _ping_ of a glass celebrating the occasion.

Marron, who was in awe at the sudden revelation, kept staring at the happy-go-lucky Carl, congratulating by others. Who would've thought a man of his caliber could do so much. Heck, at times of hardship during her work hours, she usually called for a partner. Even Keith himself needed help at times and he was excellent at his job. She should know she was once partnered up with him. She made a decision to find out more about this guy. If he was in fact good at what he does and if he was a threat on her side, then she must extinguish the flame while it was still tiny.

~*~

'Breath, Marron, breathe! You can do this, you _can_!' Marron bereted herself, 'you have gone through worse situation than this, now all you have to do is just go for it!' With a final deep, relaxing breath, she placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed in.'This is it…'

Once she walked into the room, while her eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room, the familiar scent flew inside her nostril. The smell not only curved the edge of her mouth, but it opened up long, almost forgotten memories of her childhood. The breeze behind her blew in the ocean's salty scent, along with the gentle, fresh wind that urban dwellers only felt when they went on a cruise. Yes, she was home. 

'Home sweet home.'

"Hello, is somebody there?" called out a familiar voice. She averted her attention to the direction of the sound, waiting for the owner to show himself. She was at that state where her mind debated whether or not to stay where she was, or run through the kitchen door just to unleash her anxieties. No sooner had she thought about it, the figure stepped into the room, the weary eyes gone and a surprised look in its place, taking a double look at the stranger that walked into the house. He then, regressed into the room from which he came and no sooner had he left, he regressed into the room again, with someone tailing behind him.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"Well, don't just stand there, come here and give us a hug!" Krillen didn't wait for Marron to run up to him; instead he immediately went and hugged his only child. "Marron, I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw you. I thought the sun was playing tricks on me again," he said, his words muffled up.

"Your father had mistaken almost everyone that comes to this island. He would run up to the door, like a little boy after the ice-cream truck and hug the person behind the door, thinking it was you," Juuachigou said with her arms crossed and a tiny smile touched her lips. "One of them happened to be Vegeta and…well, let's just say ever since then he had been careful when greeting guests."

Marron couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She was glad she'd asked her boss to give her some time off.

"So tell us," Krillen interrupted her thoughts, and breaking their tender moments, "how is your work coming along?"

Marron smiled, allowing him to lead her to the couch. "It's great. I sold a lot of insurances to mostly families that wants to be secure after a love ones have pass away. There's really nothing to talk about." She knew she shouldn't lie to her parents, but it would be less complicated and it would definitely be less distracting to the already dangerous work. "Let's talk about something else. What have you guys been up to? Destroyed any evil aliens lately?"

"Nope, it's been quiet since you left for college and doing that insurance internship," Krillen boasted. "You're always kind to others."

"She got that that from you," Juuachigou commented.

She only smiled, allowing them to lead the conversation. 

****

~*~

After dinner, Marron heavily climbed the stairs to her room, dragging her feet like it wasn't a part of her anatomy, but a heavy object that attached itself to her. Once Marron entered her bedroom, her despair gone, she jubilantly belly-flopped onto her bed.

She'd only been home for a couple of hours and already she realized how much she'd changed. She remembered when she was younger how difficult it was for her to lie, now it was just as easy as brushing her teeth. She remembered her as the skinny, considerate, and useless girl living on a small island. Now she's physically built, but not in a bulky tone that she can't be distinguish as a female; secretly infiltrating top organizations; and if necessary, eliminating anyone that oppose her in her line of duty. She laughed at the thought of her father excessively inputting how sweet she was at the dinner table.

"If only you knew how I must kill in order to say alive," she said to herself. 'If only you knew.'

****

~*~

****

A/N: I've decided to put this story on hold, seeing as how it's not fair to anyone of you for making you guys wait for my updates. I'm extremely busy now that I'm a senior. What with tests, essays, and whatnot, I just can't find the time to write the next installment. I will do this, however, to those of you who are willing to be patient enough for me. I'm going to start an updating list so that it's not necessary for you guys to excessively check whether or not I've updated. Just leave your e-mail _in_ your review and again, thanks for reading this fanfic! I appreciate all your comments. They just make my worse day into a warm one…until I step outside by house again, then it's all hell breaks loose. J/k!


	4. LFA Sonar

****

Disclaimer: Same as before.

****

Marron the Spy

Chapter 4: LFA Sonar

Coming home even for a few days was a treat for her, but it jeopardizes her career since her parents asked way too many questions, some of which she couldn't answer. At least she received a much-deserved rest over the couple of days. Alas, her anxieties were working overtime as she prepared for a trip to…where was she heading? She soon found out that Captain Ginyu had a vindictive way of welcoming back one of his employees. 

Suddenly, an impulse shrugged Marron out of her reverie. Keith plopped himself beside her seat and held out two airplane snacks: crackers and bag of peanuts. "Sorry but these are the only kinds I could get my hands on. Pick one"

Lifting her hand from her chin, her hand rested indecisively between the two goodies, finally choosing the crackers, she began munching on them. Keith, being the gentleman he was, settled for the bag of peanuts and began devouring his. With his other free hand, he reached under his seat to his bag and fished out a tan folder for Marron to view while he finished his snack.

From her lack of knowledge on technology, she couldn't figure out the drawing of the device. "It's called a Low Frequency Active Sonar a.k.a. LFA Sonar. It's known that the Navy developed this device to use it underwater, but they never did since the effect could damage the underwater creatures, mainly the Blue Whale's habitat," Keith answered her unvoiced question. 

"Excuse me, but do you have any trash?" interrupted the attendant.

He took Marron's and his trash and threw them inside the white plastic bag.

"Thank you, sir" smiled the woman. "Just to let you guys know, the plane will be landing shortly," she added before continuing behind them.

Neither spoke immediately; knowing full well that once the plane landed their conversation wouldn't be so private. 

Marron had an idea. "After I told Paresu where _we_ were going yesterday, she told me of a new café opening up and asked me if I _will_ call her. I told her I should _go over _there during _our_ lunch, but they sell _individual_ eateries. We'll have to change our _tasks_ even though _once_ is enough if _we_ want to make that deadline and _get_ that promotion. Before I get _into_ details, _a _bug crawled on the cord and I didn't get a chance to call the _hotel_," she said, emphasizing on each words.

Grabbing their duffle bags from the above compartment, Keith made note of her secret message with a nod of understanding. They both exit the plane in hope of luck on their sides. Neither ever worked during the daylight when not going undercover. They were told to get in, grab the item, and get out. 

****

~*~

After going over their procedures in their hotel room, they prep themselves as the vehicle, driven by one of Ginyu's associates cruised to the Cerulean City of Technology. The building was widely known for its advance technology of the sea. 

Although it had been hours since Captain Ginyu explained the assignment to her, Marron couldn't suppress the butterflies in her stomach. "If we do get caught in there, I'm going to make him pay," she huffed, putting on her safety harness and making sure she had all her equipments with her. She'd always gone undercover in assignments like this; it was a sure chance that no one could recognize her.

"Don't worry, Jade, I'd like to wring his neck as well, all the more reasons why we need to get out alive," Keith reassured her, using her codename. He finished strapping his harness as well and slide open the van. Since the van was hidden a few blocks from their actual destination, avoiding any cost of them being conspicuous, the two must run from rooftops to rooftops, using their ropes, to the museum.

The blonde pigtailed couldn't hold it in any longer. "This is crazy! I'm going to be mistaken as Spider Man," Marron huffed.

Keith smirked. "Venom Woman to be exact," he said, noting her black attire. It was a good thing the building soon loomed over them; he couldn't do this task alone. It was difficult enough to break in during daylight hours, but doing it alone was suicidal.

****

~*~

Inside the building was filled with tourists. To just walk in with their black attire was like shouting, "Hey, we're spies and we're wandering where you guys keep your apparatus because we would like to take them off your hands" so the two settled for the vents. The procedure was over-redundant by now. Crawl through the vent, find the room, grab the item, and if the securities was still jammed, courteously of Mandel the driver, they had a better chance of escaping without notice. If they do get cornered and caught, well…based on their trainings, they were told to die before their enemies had a chance of interrogating the captives. Marron knew getting caught wasn't an option, for she would like to live through her wedding days, have kids, and die old.

A sudden impulse from behind her jerked her out of her reverie. "Don't touch my butt!" she called over her shoulder.

Although inside the vent was dark, she knew her more experienced partner was smirking by her statement based on his tone of voice. "I'm sorry but you stopped." His voice became serious. "Is anything wrong up there? You do know we're in a time limit and if we exceeds it before getting out of this place, Mandel will terminate the security resistance, making it extra hard for us to escape."

Marron had already begun moving. "Yeah, yeah, I know." It was times like this she wished whoever built the vent could make it bigger. 

****

~*~

Inside the room containing the item they were searching for, they wasted no time in attempting to crack the code in order to open the vault. Keith, being the technical genius of the two, pulled out his laptop and began working. Something off to the side caught Marron's attention, but before she could dwell on it, the silent bleeping sound to her side interrupted her.

"I got it!"

With the gray vault opened, the LFA Sonar in the duffle bag, they silently slipped out from the way they came in. 

****

~*~

Beep, beep

An incessant noise rang throughout the room, follow by a blinking red light. "What's this?" 

"Seems like someone broke through our security system," a man nearby answered. "I'll try to block them." He began typing away.

"You do that and find out who the perpetrator is," the man who seemed to be in charge ordered. Off to the side, he muttered, "Whoever this is, is either bold or stupid. And how does he know about our objective?"

****

~*~

****

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Trunks will appear later. Right now I'm showing you why Marron will act different later base on her new life.


End file.
